A Christmas Miracle
by xoxoACH
Summary: Something amazing happens when Kurt takes his son to see Santa. One-Shot.


**This is just a quick Christmas one-shot I thought of. I will get back to updating my other stories after the holidays.**

**This story is a future story that does not follow the events on the show.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to anyone celebrating.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any recognizable characters.**

* * *

Kurt groaned as his alarm clock went off. Out of habit, he reached across the bed only to find it empty, just like it had been for months. Kurt shut off the alarm and snuggled back into his pillow pulling the covers tighter around him. Kurt though back to all the cold winter mornings that resulted in him snuggling into his handsome husband. Kurt felt tears forming in his eyes. He sighed dried his tears and got up. He took a warm shower and got dressed. He walked down the hallway and peaked inside his son's room. Alec Hummel-Anderson was still asleep in his bed. Kurt couldn't help but smile. When the time had come for Kurt and Blaine to start a family, they decided to use a surrogate. One thing they made clear was that they did not want to know who was the biological father. They were told once the baby was born it would become obvious but that would be wrong. Alec seemed to be part Blaine and Kurt. He had Blaine's curls but his eyes were closer to Kurt's. Everyone said he had Blaine's laugh but Blaine swore he heard Kurt's instead. His personality and interest were also a blend. He loved watching sports with his daddy B and grandpa but never missed a chance to go out with his daddy K and the girls. He was very independent for a child just like both his dads. Even though it is impossible, everyone said Alec was half Kurt and half Blaine.

Kurt walked into his son's room and kneeled down by his son's bed. He gently placed his hand on top of his son's head. As Alec opened his eyes he looked up and saw his dad.

"Daddy K."

"Hey buddy, you need to get up."

"I'm tired."

"I know but we don't want to keep Santa waiting."

Alec was instantly up and out of bed.

"Do you want some help getting ready?"

"No, I can do it."

"That's my kindergartener."

Kurt laughed to himself as he left his son's room and went next door into his daughter's room. He looked over the crib to see big brown eyes looking up at him. His daughter, Viola, was his beautiful four-month old baby. After a long talk with Alec when he was younger Blaine and Kurt decided to have another child. This time they were going to try adoption. They knew it would be a long road but it would be worth it. Kurt and Blaine waited and waited for a new baby only to be disappointed time after time. The positive thing is that after a long waiting period, this little angel was officially a Hummel-Anderson. The only problem was that the adoption was finalized months after Blaine left. Kurt tired not to let that fact dampen his day.

"Hi little Viola."

Viola gave a little smile up to her dad.

Kurt picked his daughter up.

"I think you need a diaper change."

Viola cooed and Kurt cleaned and dressed his daughter in a little jumper. Kurt was bringing his daughter out of her room when he saw Alec run down the stairs. Kurt huffed.

"Your brother never listens to Daddy. But I know my angel will. You will listen to me and not run down the stairs or leave a messy room or date until you are thirty."

Kurt walked down the stairs and placed Viola in her spot at the table next to her brother.

"Alec, what have I said about running down the stairs?"

"Not to."

"And what did you just do."

"But Daddy K, we have to get to Santa. What if he doesn't know we moved."

"Don't worry, I am sure he will find us."

"But Daddy—"

"Okay, we will go see Santa but not before breakfast."

Kurt poured Alec a bowl of Fruit Loops but also put a plate of fruit by his son. Kurt then, got the bottle ready for Viola. He turned around and saw Alec pushing his fruit over by his sister.

"Alec, that is for you."

"But I think V really wants it. Her eyes were telling me so."

"No."

Alec frowned but started too chew on the pieces of grape. After Kurt made sure both his children had a good breakfast he quickly poured himself a cup of coffee and a bowl of his own cereal. Kurt finished and put the dirty dishes away.

"Can we go now?"

"We have to wait for Rachel and Finn to get here."

"Why?"

"They are going to watch Viola."

"But she is a baby. What could she do by herself? She will be fine."

Kurt finally took in his son's outfit.

"Alec what are you wearing?"

"Clothes."

"Very funny, taking after Daddy B and Uncle Finn. I mean your sweater."

"What about it?"

'It is hideous,' Kurt thought.

"It's very festive."

"Well, remember last week when Auntie Rachel took me shopping when you took V over to Grandpa's."

"Rachel bought you that didn't she."

"She told me it was my special sweater and not to tell you. Are you mad?"

"Not at you."

There was a knock on the door and Kurt put Viola down to answer it. Kurt opened the door and saw Finn and Rachel on the other side.

"Sorry we are late, someone slept in," Rachel said glaring at Finn.

"Hey, it is not my fault I didn't hear the alarm."

Kurt just moved and let them inside.

"Now, where are the two Sweetie Pie's?"

Rachel wondered into the living area followed by Kurt and Finn. Finn took one look at Alec and stepped back.

"ALEC, you look so cute," Rachel said before slowly turning back to look at Kurt.

"He does look cute."

Kurt just stared at his friend.

"A reindeer sweater? What a kind gift," Kurt said not wanting to upset Alec who seemed to actually like the thing.

"He seems to really like it."

"Yep."

"Hey Buddy, why don't you show me the new baseball cards you got yesterday," Finn said.

Alec jumped up and Finn followed him up to his room.

"Alec, no running up the stairs," Kurt said again before turning his attention back to Rachel.

"That thing is hideous."

"It's not really that bad. You are just biased."

Kurt went to disagree when he suddenly felt like just wanting to cry again. Rachel hurried and hugged her best friend.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. But Kurt, you have nothing to be sorry about. This is really hard for everyone."

"Fore some reason when I reached for him this morning it just hit me harder then it has been."

"It's okay."

"I hate to say it but I do kind of like the sweater."

"I told you it was cute."

"It's not that. My son can just make anything, even a reindeer sweater look good."

"Well, despite what the DNA might say, he is part Kurt Hummel no matter what."

The friends laughed and Rachel changed the topic.

"I love what you have done with the place."

The two friends talked as Rachel played with Viola. A little while later Finn and Alec came back downstairs.

"Daddy, Daddy, can we go see Santa now?"

"Sure buddy. Now you two are sure you don't mind watching Viola?"

"Of course not. I want to spend more time with my niece."

Kurt nodded, hugged his brother and his sister-in-law, and followed his very excited son out of the apartment.

* * *

"Daddy, how much longer?"

"Not to much longer Buddy."

Kurt and Alec were in line to see Santa and Alec wanted the line to move faster.

"How come Viola isn't with us?"

"She is a little young. I don't want to take her in this cold weather any more then necessary."

"Oh. DADDY the line is moving."

Kurt walked with his son up until Alec was next.

"You know what you are going to ask for?"

"Yes."

After a few minutes the little girl ahead of them got down and Alec was told it was his turn. Kurt moved over to the other side. One of the assistants spoke up.

"Would you like to order pictures?"

"Absolutely," Kurt said before placing is order and then watched his son.

"Hi Santa."

"Hello, I love your reindeer sweater. What's your name?"

"Alec and my Aunt Rachel got it for me."

"Well, that was nice of her. How old are you?"

"Five."

"Have you been a good boy?"

"Yes Santa. I listen to my daddy, well, most of the time."

"Only most of the time?"

"Well, he tells me not to run down the stairs, but I do. Does this mean I am on the naughty list?"

"Oh, no, no, no. You have to do something really bad to be on the naughty list. So Alec, what do you want for Christmas."

"Well, I've been thinking. You always bring me more then one present so I wanted to give you options. I like to play catch with my uncle and grandpa but my baseball glove is getting a little small and there are all these new dinosaur toys and superhero action figures that I want too. And, some new toy cars. I like Hot Wheels the best. And I have a new sister, she is still a baby but I think she would like a doll."

"Thinking of your sister, well you are a good big brother."

"Santa, can I ask for one favor."

"Of course, what would you like."

"Well, I've been told of things called Christmas miracles. Are they real?"

"They are very real."

"Do you give out miracles?"

"I try my best to make everyone happy."

"Well, then I want to change my list."

"Okay."

"I would like to give up all the presents I asked for, except my sisters dolly. Instead I just want one thing."

"Give up all your gifts? Well, what is this one thing?"

Alec looked over at his dad who looked confused.

"All I want for Christmas is for my Daddy B to come home."

"Oh, Alec, you know, that would be a really big gift."

"I know, that's why I gave up the rest."

"Where is your dad?"

"He left. Daddy K says he went somewhere to be a hero. And I don't want to be selfish because a lot people need heros but he's my daddy and my hero and I really want him back home. He hasn't even seen my sister yet."

The Santa pretended to think and then whispered something in Alec's ear. Alec looked up and smiled.

"You promise Santa?"

Santa nodded.

"Oh, one more thing, my sister and daddy and me live in a new apartment. We don't live in the city anymore we moved to a new area. I don't want you to get lost."

"You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you Santa."

"Now, you go back to your Daddy and continue to be a good boy and brother."

"I will Santa. See you next year."

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas Alec."

Alec got down and ran to his dad who scooped him into a hug.

"Did I do good Daddy?"

"You did wonderful. But what did Santa whisper to you."

"He said Christmas miracles are everywhere and for everyone. You just have to believe. Do you believe?"

"Of course I do."

"Then Santa said if we both really believe the all we have to do is turn around."

Kurt was confused bust but his son down and the two turned to head home. When they turned around they both stood frozen. There in the mall about two feet away, dressed in his army uniform, was Blaine.

"DADDY B," Alec said as he ran to his dad. Blaine smiled a huge smile as he hugged his son.

"Alec, you have gotten so big. You have to tell me all that I missed."

Blaine looked to see Kurt still standing a few feet away.

"You are not real. I have had this dream to many times now."

Blaine chuckled and gave his husband a dazzling smile before holding out his hand. Kurt looked at it and the next thing he knew he had an armful of his son and husband. Kurt cried into Blaine's chest.

"You're really here."

"I got you. I got you both. I'm home. I promise."

Santa looked over at the couple and their son and smiled.

* * *

The drive home was much happier than the ride to the mall. Alec told Blaine everything about school. Kurt kept glancing over while he was driving to make sure Blaine was still there. When they drove into the apartment parking lot Blaine looked around.

"This looks nice. A lot nicer than our other one."

"Are you sure? I tried to find a place you would like."

"Kurt, before I left I gave you the power of attorney giving you complete legal power while I was deployed. Anything you picked will be perfect."

"You were right, we needed a bigger place."

Blaine couldn't wait any longer and placed a kiss on his husband's lips. Kurt eagerly responded. This was the first kiss they were sharing in over nine months.

"Daddies, kisses have cooties."

Blaine and Kurt blushed since they apparently forgot their five year old was in the car. Kurt turned the car off and Blaine helped Alec out of the seat.

"So Daddy B, are you happy to be home?"

"Happy doesn't even begin to describe it," Blaine said as he kissed the top of his sons head. Kurt led them to their home.

'Home. Not just an apartment. It is finally going to be home,' Kurt thought.

When Kurt opened the door he heard Rachel yell.

"Finn, I think Kurt and Alec are back. Can you go check. I'm a little busy at the moment."

Kurt heard Finn approaching.

"Kurt, Alec—"

The rest of Finn's statement died on his lips when he saw Blaine. Finn froze like Kurt and Alec did.

"Finn, did you hear me," Rachel said coming down the stairs, "Are they home—"

Rachel's eyes doubled in size when she saw Blaine. She was not frozen like her husband.

"BLAINE," Rachel yelled before running and giving him a hug.

"Dude, you're home."

"Yeah, I am."

Finn and Blaine hugged.

"How? What? When? Where," Rachel asked.

"He surprised us at the mall. I'm not sure how," Kurt said, "How did you know where we were going to be?"

"I may have talked to someone."

All eyes went to Rachel.

"No, your dad. I called your dad and he helped me plan all this. I wouldn't tell Rachel, she can't keep a secret."

"That is true," Rachel admitted.

After Blaine caught everyone up how he did his big reveal Rachel pointed to the living area. Kurt walked off with Blaine as everyone went into the kitchen.

"You know Blaine, there is someone who wants to meet you."

Blaine gasped as Kurt picked Viola up. He handed her over to Blaine. Blaine cried as he held his daughter for the first time.

"Hello, little Viola. I'm Blaine and I'm your Daddy B."

Viola just stared at Blaine taking everything she was seeing in. Suddenly she smiled bigger than she ever had before and made all kinds of coos. She reached out to Blaine.

"See, look at that. She already loves you," Kurt said.

Blaine couldn't stop crying and nodded.

"And daddy loves her. He loves her and his entire family so much."

He felt someone hugging his leg and he looked down and saw Alec.

"Santa brought you home."

Blaine moved his arm so he could wrap one around his husband.

"He sure did Buddy."

"Santa granted us a Christmas miracle."

Kurt just kissed his husband again and Alec didn't say anything this time.

* * *

Finn and Rachel stayed for most of the day. They Skyped with friends and family back in Ohio and after Kurt called Carole her and Burt were over in a matter of minutes.

"I didn't know you guys lived in New York," Blaine said as he hugged his in-laws.

"We moved shortly after you were deployed. We wanted to be here for Kurt and Alec and then Viola," Carole said.

"It's good to have to home Blaine."

"So how do you like your home," Carole asked.

"Oh, I love it. Kurt did amazing. He tried to show me it during our online video calls and in pictures but none of that did it justice."

"Why don't we let Kurt finish showing Blaine the place," Rachel suggested.

Kurt eagerly grabbed his husband's hand and showed him the kitchen before heading upstairs. Kurt showed him Alec's room and the nursery. Kurt ended by bringing Blaine into their bedroom.

"I hope you like the décor. I tried to chose things you would like too. I brought just about everything from our old place."

"Perfect, everything is perfect."

Blaine sat on the bed.

"Comfrotable," Blaine smiled and looked up to see Kurt crying.

"Babe, please don't cry."

Kurt walked over and Blaine pulled him down into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so overwhelmed. I am so happy you are back you have no idea. Every morning I woke up alone was horrible."

"Trust me Kurt, I know."

"I thought you were not coming home until 2013."

"I didn't think so early but I got a nice Christmas surprise."

Kurt then had to ask the question he was dreading.

"How long? Until Christmas? New Years? Tomorrow?"

"Kurt I want you to look at me."

Kurt looked up and into Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt, I love you more than life itself. You are my better half and I can't wait to finally have my family back. I am going to be a better dad and husband than before."

"That's not possible," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled.

"Well, I finally get my family back because, Kurt, I'm home for good."

Less than a second later Kurt was back to kissing his husband and Blaine was kissing him back.

"We have a lot to get caught up on."

"I know. We have all the time in the world now. And I want to hear all of it."

"Would you like to put Viola down tonight?"

"Yes," Blaine answered immediately.

"Well we do have guests downstairs."

"But I don't want to get up."

"Oh, trust me I don't either."

"Just a few more minutes."

"Okay. Have you called your dad?"

"Yes. He was happy to hear I was back. He will try to fit a visit in the next time he is in New York. Can we not talk about him?"

Kurt just nodded and was finally able to snuggle into his husbands hold. As much as Kurt and Blaine couldn't wait to be intimate again this is what they missed the most, just holding each other. A few moments later Kurt was able to get Blaine back downstairs. Everyone was gathered around the television. Alec was the one that saw them first.

"Daddy K, Daddy B, mistletoe."

Kurt and Blaine looked up and saw a piece of mistletoe above their heads, which had not been there when they had gone upstairs.

"I think we have been set up," Blaine said.

"I agree with you."

"Do you care?"

"Not one bit."

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too."

Blaine then claimed his husband's lips in a kiss that lasted a very, very long time.


End file.
